everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Electra Febe
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image=file: Electra Febe.png |caption= |story=Atalanta the Huntress |role=Atalanta |powerfulqualities=Strong, Heroic, Confident |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Polly Pea |heartsdesire="I'm no damsel in distress, despite being a princess myself, and being in a school full of 'em ain't as fun as people think. I just want to be taken as seriously as all the guy warriors here, if not more." |magictouch="You can try, but you'll never be faster than me! What? You think you can really outrun a gal raised by bears?" |romancestatus="No looking, not interested, not caring." |cursesmoment="It's such a fairy fail but I get easily distracted by shiny things. I could be running a race one minute, and then be barreling towards a coin on the ground the next!" |favsubject="Hero Training really gets me going! I'm destined to be a great warrior after all, you think I'm gonna play dress up with the other girls?" |leastfavsubject="Damsel in Distressing rubs me the wrong way. They shouldn't be teaching girls to be dumb ingenues, they should be teaching us to fight for ourselves!" |bffea=Loup Crieur is my greatest ally in this fight, but Forrest Baker is the only one who truly understands my dilemma. }} Electra Febe is not your average princess. Not only does she prefer to stand among all the prince charmings on the battlefield, she knows that her destiny holds so much more than being just a damsel in distress! She is wallpacapaca's first character on the wiki! Biography Personality Straightforward and stoic are words that easily describe Electra's personality. She prefers to let her actions speak louder than her words, and that's easy to see with how she carries herself around school. From never being caught dead without armour on, to constantly carrying her spear, Electra's always ready for a battle! Although, battle isn't all Electra's good at. In fact, it takes second place to her skills in the field. Adept at survival tactics due to being raised by bears in the wild, to her almost superhuman levels of speed, she's always armed and ready for whatever life tries to throw at her. That said, there is much she hides from her peers. She can be sensitive and empathetic, yet tries to hide these sides of her. She believes that showing too much emotion will make her seem weak. While she plans on following her destiny, she also wants to be known for her own deeds as well, and she won't let anything get in her way, least of all her own feelings. Appearance Pale skin and dark hair make up Electra's complexion. She doesn't do much to her skin, so it retains a lot of it's natural beauty, in stark contrast to many other girls at Ever After High. The only makeup she wears is a small amount of red eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. You will never catch Electra without some kind of armour on, usually a chest plate. It's not that she's scared she's going to be dragged into a battle at any time, she's not scared of anything! It's simply how she feels most comfortable, and Electra is a gal all about comfort! She doesn't adorn herself with obscene amounts of accessories, nor does she dye unnatural colours into her hair, all because it's not comfortable and it's not natural! Fairy tale – Atalanta the Huntress The Story from 's Point of View Being destined to take up her mother's role, Electra's story started way before she was given a chance to decide, after all, it wouldn't be the story of the huntress who slayed the Caledonian Boar without having her be raised by bears at some point! Not that she minds, she's actually excited to take on her mother's story and become the next Atalanta! Why is she a roybel then? Well, to put it simply, there are parts of her story that she is not okay with. Electra wants to be able to choose her future spouse, not have it decided for her by some foot race and some golden apples. Oh, and being turned into a lion because you get freaky with that guy in a temple dedicated to Zeus? Yeah, she's willing to pass on that! She also wants to be known for more than just having slain the Caledonian Boar. She has her own ambitions, and wants to be recognized for them all in her own right! So why is she a roybel? Because she wants to be more than just a name in a book! History Life was always simple enough for Electra, aside from being raised by bears away from society for ten years before even knowing anything about fairy tales and destinies. Not that she minds however, cause once she learned she was on board with everything and anything life threw at her! Sure there are parts of her life and her past that she keeps private, but I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when the time is right. For now, she's just going to train every day and get even stronger to be able to carry out her story to the best of her ability! Relationships Family Atalanta of Arcadia :Electra maintains an extremely close relationship with her mother. The two get off on cracking jokes about dumb men they know, and bond over hunts and training exercises. Atalanta is always proud of whatever Electra decides to do, even if that means not following her destiny down to the t, which makes sense. Atalanta was always told she couldn't join the hunts with the men because she was a girl, and so she changed her own destiny. If her daughter isn't happy, she isn't happy, and you don't want to see this particular greek warrior on an off day! Hippomenes :As with her mother, Electra is very close with her father. He's constantly reminding her to keep her gaze up and her mind focused, or she might get caught running towards the nearest glittering object. He's smart and funny, and loves to poke endless fun at his daughter. He's nowhere near as violent as his wife, but you should still watch out if you hurt his little girl. If he's smart enough to convince the gods to help him marry the woman of his dreams, he's smart enough to get them to rain endless fury down on you! Friends Loup Crieur :You would think that the daughter of a famous Greek hero and the cowardly son of the Boy who Cried Wolf would have nothing in common, right? Well you'd be mostly right, until you factor in the sassy daughter of the Pea Princess and the shy son of a baker into the mix. :Loup and Electra first bonded over a shared enemy, Polly Pea, but soon found a sense of comfort in each other. While Electra maintains the idea that stories should continue to be told, she understands Loup's hatred of his story and how his future is destined to end up because of it. She reassures him that he has a choice. :Together they try to convince fellow friend Forrest Baker to renounce Polly's abusive nature and her obsessive need to have everyone following their stories. :Oh, and they love to race against one another. While Electra is still faster, when you've been training your whole life to outrun wolves you get to be pretty fast yourself! The current score is 3 to 1 in favour of Electra, with Loup winning that one by chance because Electra noticed a small hair pin on the track! Forrest Baker :When Electra first came to Ever After High, she wasn't expecting to find a friend in a shy baker's son, but soon the two began to get to know each other, and a deep bond was born. Forrest seems to be the only one who can understand the struggle's Electra faces with her story, since he's in the same exact boat. :It was through Forrest that Electra first discovered a love of pastries. Sure, she doesn't enjoy baking them, but she's always first in line when a fresh batch of croissants comes out of the oven! He's tried to teach her how to bake before, but she always ends up making a mess of things. It makes sense, she isn't destined for housework, she's destined for a battlefield, and Forrest will be the first to say that is exactly what a kitchen looks like after Electra's been through it. :Electra is still trying to convince Forrest that Polly is no good for him, but he doesn't seem to listen to her on that point. Perhaps one day he'll have a change of heart and start noticing the people who are really truly there for him? Hua Ju-Long :Well, this is more of an acquaintanceship than a friendship. Being on many school teams together, and constantly fighting for the top spot in Hero Training, the daughter of Atalanta and the son of Mulan happen to have a lot in common! While Electra recognizes that Ju tends to hang out more with Polly and her crowd, she's not too worried for him. He's smart, so she knows he'll see the truth some day. Nonie Cissus :Childhood friends and hunting partners is the best way to describe these strong young girls! Being one of, if not the first friend Electra made when she was found by civilization, these two are as close as friends can get before they cross the line into romance, though it's been theorized around their hometown that the two might have engaged in something before.It was actually thanks to Electra that Nonie found out about Ever After High and the choices she had in her future. With luck, this school won't be the end of either of their stories! Romance Unknown :Electra has been in a relationship in the past, but it appears to have gone south very quickly. She rarely talks about it, so not much is know, not even the name of this ex lover. Current Status :At the moment Electra isn't actively looking for love, still shaken up over what happened with her ex, yet if she stumbles upon it she would not be opposed. Enemies Polly Pea :The feud between Electra and Polly can be traced back to the first time they met. Polly strutted into her dorm room at Ever After High, excited to meet her would be roommate, and walked in to Electra sharpening a knife. In retrospect, not Electra's wisest choice in life, but retrospect is 20\20. :However things became much deeper when Electra first learned of Polly's views on destiny and stories. Being a steadfast Royal who believes everyone has to follow the rules set out by society, there's much tension between Polly and anyone who disagrees. She's even threatened to force people into signing the book. Although, Electra has done her wrongs as well, threatening to attack Polly and having done things to embarrass her in front of the whole school. :While they are deep rooted enemies at the moment, all roots eventually reach the surface and die. Many hope that one day, the two princesses will work out their differences, and open up their close minded views to each other's side. Unknown :While their name and origin is still unclear to most, Electra talks much about an ex lover who hurt her beyond reason. Hopefully she'll feel safe enough to open up about it one day. Pet Oursina :Oursina is less like a pet, more like a sister to Electra. As previously mentioned, Electra was raised in the wild by a pack of bears, and she still maintains a close connection with the animals. Oursina is a cub born just a few days before Electra was found by society, and the two haven't left each other's sides since the beginning, and they won't for a long time to come! Gallery Electra Febe.png|Electra's Signature Look Notes * Electra is not only wallpacapaca's first character on the Portal, but was his first overall EAH OC, created in late December 2017 * Electra's creation was inspired after watching the Overly Sarcastic Productions video on the myth of Atalanta * This page was written the minute the Portal opened and it is now 2:20AM where I live this is a cry for help I'm too excited for this hELP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Mythology Category:Atalanta